


Browsing

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, cisgirl!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine discovers that she and her brother have more in common than she realised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Browsing

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** cisgirl!Blaine.  
>  **A/N:** Written for the [Anderson Brothers Mini Bang](http://andersonbrothersminibang.tumblr.com) (but using cisgirl!Blaine instead of regular Blaine). As always, thanks to [slayerkitty](http) for everything. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

_Ding dong!_

“Blainey, can you get the door?” Cooper called from his bedroom.

Blaine sighed and got up off the couch to answer the door. Cooper was in town for a visit, which had made their parents ecstatically happy, as always, but Cooper was Cooper and he’d had dates lined up the moment he got back into town.

Blaine wondered which clueless girl was going to fall for Cooper’s “I’m an actor” line this time. She opened the door and felt her heart skip a beat in her chest. Standing before her was the most gorgeous woman that Blaine had ever seen. 

“Hi, I’m April,” the woman said. “You must be Blaine, Cooper’s little sister, right?”

Blaine nodded dumbly. “That’s me,” she mumbled. “Cooper’s still getting ready.”

Blaine stepped aside to let April in and she had to tear her gaze away from April’s jean clad ass as she walked passed. 

“Would you… uh,” Blaine swallowed. “Would you like a drink while you wait?”

“Oh, no thanks, sweetheart,” April replied. “I’m sure Cooper won’t keep me waiting too much longer, we’ve got reservations for seven.”

Blaine nodded and licked her lips, trying to keep her gaze to herself.

It was hard. Blaine had been aware for a while now that she found women _much_ more appealing than the male gender and she’d secretly admired a few women from afar but being only almost thirteen years old didn’t really give her much courage to admire anyone up close. Until now.

Sure, April was going out with Cooper, but Cooper went out with more girls in one year than Blaine could keep track of and now that he was in his twenties, it was like it was impossible for Cooper not to have a different date every night. 

Blaine was a little jealous. She wanted the day to come where she could have a girlfriend. She wasn’t like Cooper at all – she didn’t want multiple girlfriends or multiple girls to date casually, she just wanted _one_. 

She figured she had to _come out_ (how she loathed that term) before that could happen and she certainly didn’t see herself coming out any time soon.

“Thanks for keeping April company, Blainey,” Cooper said as he entered the room. “Hey, gorgeous.” Blaine had to tear her gaze away when Cooper leaned in to kiss April squarely on the mouth. 

She was never going to have that.

“Be good tonight, squirt,” Cooper said as he slipped on his coat.

“Don’t call me that,” Blaine replied indignantly. 

Cooper shot his one thousand megawatt smile in her direction and ruffled her hair before taking April’s hand and leaving the house. Blaine could hear April’s laughter through the closed door and she sighed.

Yeah, she was never going to have that.

Blaine headed up to her room once Cooper had gone. Her parents were out of town for some conference or meeting or something and with Cooper out on a date, she had free rein of the house. Which meant free internet time.

She opened her lap top computer and opened a new web browser, making a mental note to clear the history before she shut it down for the night. With a glance at her firmly shut bedroom door, Blaine opened up the Victoria’s Secret website. When she was figuring herself out, she had told herself that she was just researching underwear by browsing the site. There was no way she was admiring the women on there, who just happened to be in their underwear. No way at all. Blaine needed bras and it was a win-win situation. 

Eventually, she had done some research online and figured out that, yes, she was definitely gay. It wasn’t a shock as such, more of a comfortable realisation that she wasn’t the only person who felt like that. Logically, she knew that she wasn’t the only one but she’d never met another gay person in her life so it wasn’t like she could talk to anyone about this stuff.

She liked girls and that was that. 

Boldly, Blaine decided to do a simple Google search on women just because. With the safe search off, she had discovered a multitude of naked bodies staring back at her – that wasn’t porn, right? She wasn’t doing anything wrong by a _Google_ search. Nothing wrong at all.

Blaine bit her lip and clicked on a few images, enlarging them. Her heart sped up in her chest as she took in the beautiful bodies displayed on her screen. Some photos were… risqué but others were very artistically done and Blaine found herself drawn to those more than the others.

She found herself wondering what it would be like to have another woman’s naked body pressed against her own and she instinctively closed her eyes to imagine it better. She smiled to herself, sure that it would be an amazing thing to experience.

Blaine must have fallen asleep at some point during her browsing of naked women because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by a strong hand on her shoulder and Cooper’s blue eyes peering down at her.

“Hey,” he said softly. 

Blaine blinked and hastily sat up, reaching for her still open lap top. The screensaver wasn’t on and she quickly slammed the lid shut, refusing to look at Cooper.

“Blaine,” Cooper said, putting his hand back on her shoulder. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“N-no,” Blaine replied hastily. “Not at all. I was… Um, researching for school.”

Cooper snorted indelicately. “So you’re doing porn studies or something for classes now?”

“It wasn’t… _porn_ ,” Blaine hissed, glaring at her brother.

“Blaine,” Cooper started, moving onto her bed properly, crossing his legs underneath himself. “Hey, I get it, women are _awesome_. I mean, boobs, they’re the best things ever invented, right?”

This so wasn’t happening. How could this be happening right now?

“But I think you’re a _little_ too young to be on those kinds of sites, Blainey,” Cooper said. 

Blaine fell silent and kept her gaze averted from Cooper’s own.

“Hey,” he started again. “It’s okay, you know?”

Blaine glanced up. “I…”

“I won’t tell mom and dad, I promise,” Cooper added. “Being in LA has opened my eyes to a _lot_ of different things. Ohio isn’t all there is in the world and one day, you and me can cruise chicks together and it’ll be good.”

“So… So you don’t hate me for being gay?” Blaine whispered.

“Of course not!” Cooper replied, jovially slapping Blaine on the shoulder. “Though, if you try to steal any of my girlfriends, I will give you the biggest noogie ever. I mean that.”

Blaine shook her head, smiling. “I won’t.”

“Good,” Cooper said. “Because _two_ Andersons who are into women? No one is going to stand a chance.”

Blaine chuckled. “Thanks, Coop.”

“For what?” Cooper asked.

“For just being you.”

Cooper beamed at her. “Anytime, squirt,” he replied. “Now, while you’re still underage, you can’t look at those sites _but_ , I happen to have a few old copies of Playboy stashed in my old room which you are _more_ than welcome to _accidentally_ find.

“And, if you so happen to enjoy them, then that’s okay by me,” he finished with a wink. “And on your eighteenth birthday, I will take you out and get you all nice and acquainted with the _finer_ aspects of the female anatomy that aren’t just 2D images on your computer screen, okay?”

Blaine flushed heavily. “Okay,” she replied.

Cooper grinned at her and stood up. “You totally won’t find those magazines in a shoe box in the back of my old closet, by the way. Not at all.”

Blaine shook her head with a smile and Cooper threw her a wink before leaving her room. She really did have the best brother ever.


End file.
